Allonsy Alonso?
by poor-person27
Summary: Short Rose/Human Doctor one-shot. The Doctor and Rose discuss the name Alonso.


Doctor Who is the property of the BBC, not mine however much I may wish I had my very own human timelord.

This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fic so all thoughts welcome. This is just a short little Rose/Human Doctor one shot.

* * *

"No." Rose said sternly as they lay in bed together.

"But Rose!" The Doctor whined lifting himself onto his elbow so he could get a good look at Rose's face which enabled him to give her his best puppy-dog eyed pout look that he knew she normally could not deny. "Please"

"I wouldn't let you call the car or the dog Alonso, so what makes you think I'd let you call our son Alonso?" She said, her tongue sticking through her teeth as she tried to keep up her stern facade.

"But Roooose!" He tried again, this time elongating her name and sounding incredibly like Rose's younger brother Tony when he was trying to get something he wanted off of their mother. "Then I could say allons-y Alonso every time."

This was enough to make Rose dissolve into fits of giggles causing the Doctor to pout further. "When you had to think of a human name and I suggested Alonso you dismissed it; if you won't take it as a name I'm not going to put our son through the trauma just so you can say allons-y Alonso whenever you feel like it."

"But I'd have sounded mad saying allons-y Alonso to myself." The Doctor said looking at Rose as if she was stupid for not thinking of that.

"Sorry to bust your bubble Doctor, but most people already think you're mad."

The look of shock on the Doctor's face made Rose laugh even harder. "Oi!" He said, "that wasn't very nice." He moved down the bed so that his head was in line with her bulging stomach. "Hi there baby, it's your daddy, don't you listen to mummy I'm not mad really, a little eccentric maybe but not mad." Rose smiled as the Doctor put his hand on her stomach and continued to talk to their unborn child, she brought her hand down to his hair and began to stroke it as she thought about all they had come through to get to this point.

It had not been easy when the other Doctor had dumped them on Bad Wolf Bay, it was as if he expected them to have the fantastic life he had wished for her just because he had told her too. He had seemed to have forgotten that the very thing that made her Doctor, the man she was now spending her life with, the same as the original Doctor was the fact that they were effectively the same person. Her Doctor was thrown on to the slow path with no way of escape; separated from his beloved ship and the life of adventure that he had effectively known for the past 900 years without a say in the matter. He was not used to staying in one place for more than a few days so the first few weeks in the parallel world had been hell for him. Whilst coping with all this upheaval he had also had to cope with all the new human emotions and experiences which throughout his long life had been foreign to him such as the need for regular food and sleep and perhaps most scarily of all regular haircuts whilst all the while having to reassure Rose that he was still in fact the man she loved.

It had all eventually become too much for him and he had done the only thing that came naturally to him...run. He had taken Pete's battered truck in the middle of the night and gone without so much as a note goodbye. Rose, however, had known instantly where he had gone and followed him to Bad Wolf Bay where they were once again reunited on the beach; this time for good. They had decided to go travelling; not in time and space as this was no longer an option open to them but around the world to wherever they felt like. Being the Doctor and Rose, however, these trips rarely went to plan and more often than not they would say or do something which would anger the locals and have them running for their lives. Eventually the most human of desires had brought the Doctor and Rose home – the desire to start a family of their own.

When Rose looked at the man lay next to her now, who was still quite happily talking to their unborn child, she found it hard to believe this was the same man the other Doctor had said was born out of war and anger. "What do you think about the name Alonso little one? Hmmm... Do you agree with daddy? Do you want to be called Alonso so daddy can say allons-y Alonso to you?" The Doctor looked up at Rose as he waited for a response, when he felt their son kick his face broke out into an infectious grin. "See Rose, our son agrees." He said triumphantly crawling back up her body so his face was level with hers once again but keeping his hand on her swollen abdomen so he could feel their child move.

Rose smiled and shook her head. "Trust me he'll thank me when he's older. Now go back to sleep."

The Doctor sighed, knowing he had lost the argument and pulled her closer to him. "Love you." He said kissing the side of her head as she made herself as comfy as an 8 month pregnant woman could do.

"Love you too." She said sleepily.

After about 5 minutes of silence the Doctor spoke again. "Rose, you still awake?" All he got was a groan in response which he chose to take as a yes. "If you won't let Alonso be his first name, how about Alonso as his middle name?" He asked hopefully.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review xx


End file.
